thomas_the_tank_engine_series_100fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:OliverDuckandToad11/Thomas
Thomas & Friends: Railway Builder is a 3D game application available to download for free on iTunes and Google Play. It also offers In-App purchases. Description Mattel Creations presents Thomas & Friends in this all-new exciting app available for free anytime and anywhere! Join in the fun as you get to build your very own Island of Sodor, from engines to landmarks to even scenery. This adventure is just life-endless! Characters 'North Western Railway' * Thomas (free) * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Harvey (in app-purchases) * Emily * Fergus (in app-purchases) * Arthur * Murdoch * Molly * Neville (in app-purchases) * Rosie * Whiff * Stanley * Flora (in app-purchases) * Hiro * Victor * Charlie (in app-purchases) * Scruff * Porter * Timothy * Marion * Ryan * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Den * Dart * Sidney (in app-purchases) * Paxton * Norman (in app-purchases) * Philip * Stafford (in app-purchases) 'Other Railways' * Flying Scotsman * Spencer * Hiro * Connor * Caitlin * Gator (in app-purchases) * Samson * Merlin (in app-purchases) 'The Estate Railway' * Stephen * Glynn (in app-purchases) * Millie (in app-purchases) 'Skarloey Railway' * Skarloey (free) * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Duke * Bertram * Mighty Mac (in app-purchases) * Proteus (in app-purchases) * Freddie * Luke 'Arlesdale Railway' * Bert * Rex * Mike 'Rolling stock' * Annie and Clarabel (free) * Henrietta * Toad * Troublesome Trucks (normal, red, blue, green, brown) * S.C. Ruffey * Old Slow Coach (in app-purchases) * Rocky * Judy and Jerome (in app-purchases) * Slip Coaches (in app-purchases) * Bradford 'Non-rail vehicles' * The Fat Controller's Car (free) * Bertie (in app-purchases) * Trevor * Bulgy (in app-purchases) * Caroline (in app-purchases) * Cranky * Big Mickey * Butch * Elizabeth (in app-purchases) * Jack * Alfie * Oliver the Excavator (free) * Max and Monty (in app-purchases) * Ned (in app-purchases) * Colin * Kevin * Owen * Merrick (free) * Beresford * Sir Robert Norramby's Car Locations 'North Western Railway' * Tidmouth Sheds (free) * Knapford * Wellsworth * Henry's Tunnel * Maron 'The Mainland' * Barrow-in-Furness (free) * The Mainland Canal * The Steelworks * The Great Railway Show Yard 'Skarloey Railway' 'Arlesdale Railway' Accessories Levels If the player receives a high number of XP, they will level-up and move onto the next level. There are a total of 100 levels in the game. {| class="article-table article-table-selected" style="width: 100%;" border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;" |Level ! scope="col" |XP For Next Level ! scope="col" |Train Tickets awarded ! scope="col" |Characters ! scope="col" |Locations |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |1 |40 |0 |Thomas |N/A |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |2 |75 |1 |Henry |Tidmouth Sheds |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |3 |95 |1 |Annie Philip |Knapford Yards |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |4 |120 |1 |Percy Troublesome Trucks |The Coaling Plant |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |5 |185 |1 |Clarabel Diesel |Vicarstown Fuel Depot |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |6 |250 |1 |Duck |Haultraugh |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |7 |400 |1 |Edward |Wellsworth Wellsworth Sheds |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |8 |625 |2 |Gordon The Fat Controller's Car |Knapford Knapford Station Yard |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |9 |800 |1 |Toby Henrietta Bertie |Arlesdale End Ffarquhar Dryaw Knapford Bus Yard |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |10 |1200 |1 |James Victor Kevin |Sodor Steamworks Crovan's Gate |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |11 |1800 |2 |Skarloey Rheneas |Glennock Rheneas |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |12 |2200 |1 |Sir Handel Peter Sam |Skarloey Railway Depot Valley View Tea Room Station |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |13 |2800 |2 |Donald and Douglas Oliver Toad |Arlesburgh West Arlesburgh Shed |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |14 |3200 |1 |Bill and Ben Timothy Marion |The China Clay Works Rheneas Viaduct |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |15 |4000 |1 |Emily Spencer |Kellsthorpe Road Boxford The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |16 |5000 |1 |Bert Rex |Arlesburgh West Engine Sheds Arlesdale |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |17 |7000 |2 |Daisy Ryan Judy and Jerome |Harwick Arlesburgh Shunting Yard |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |18 |10050 |1 |Duke Rusty |Lakeside Transfer Yards Skarloey |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |19 |12500 |1 |Stanley Arthur Duncan |Great Waterton Norramby Fishing Village The Elephant Park |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |20 |15000 |2 |Flying Scotsman BoCo Trevor Reg Salty Porter Cranky |Vicarstown Animal Park Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard Crocks Scrap Yard Brendam Docks Sodor Shipping Company |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |21 |25000 |1 |Mavis |Ffarquhar Quarry |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |22 |25825 |1 |Luke Owen Merrick Paxton Mighty Mac |Blue Mountain Quarry |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |23 |26688 |1 |Hiro Harvey |Vicarstown Bridge Hiro's Hideout |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |24 |27445 |2 |Mike |Arlesdale Green Ffarquhar Road |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |25 |28972 |1 |Rosie |Vicarstown Sheds Vicarstown Yards |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |26 |29537 |1 |Whiff Scruff |Whiff's Waste Dump |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |27 |30377 |1 |'Arry and Bert |Sodor Ironworks |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |28 |31618 |2 |Jack Alfie Oliver the Excavator Rocky |Packard & Co. Yard Sodor Search and Rescue Centre |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |29 |32446 |1 |Freddie Colin |The Wharf |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |30 |33684 |1 |Den Dart Sidney Norman |Vicarstown Dieselworks |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |31 |34378 |2 | | Category:Blog posts